Hungary's Last Day
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Hungary's late Birthday Fic. Hungary, Prussia, dan Austria iseng menemui dukun di Indonesia, dan hasilnya adalah ramalan bahwa Hungary akan mati! Bagaimana reaksi para nation? Gaje dan penuh bahasa tidak baku. Warning: Otak fujoshi Hungary dan segala buah dari otak briliannya itu. PrusAus, FrUKUS, GerIta, SpaMano, SuFin, DenNor, GiriPan, NetherIndo, dsb. Full warning inside.


**Hungary's Last Day**

**Title: **Hungary's Last Day

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **1/1

**Rating/Genre:**T almost M (?)/comedy, sliiight romance, friendship

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **Otak fujoshi Hungary perlu dimasukkan ke _warning_, kan? Otak fujoshinya akan bercabang ke berbagai hal epik dan terencana (baca: terencana dengan paksaan) yang mengarah ke yaoi dan hal-hal lain yang bisa dikategorikan berbahaya. Ada sedikit bashing Malaysia. Tanya kenapaaa?

**Character(s):**Banyak. Banget. Mungkin?

**Pairing(s): **PrusAus, FrUKUS, GerIta, SpaMano, SuFin, DenNor, dan pair common lainnya (termasuk GiriPan dan mungkin NetherIndo? Huh?)

**Comments: **Harusnya fic ini dipost di hari ulang tahun Hun, cuma karena kepayahan dan ketidakmampuan author, jadinya baru sekarang... orz;;;

**Summary: **_"Senja esok hari kau takkan lihat lagi. Kaki-kakimu akan terbelenggu bumi, dirimu terperangkap sepi. Jatuh kau ke kedalaman, jatuh kau ke kegelapan."_

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fictio**__**n**__, __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to **__**their**__** creator, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot) of gayness.____I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life. _

**((*************))**

"Senja esok hari kau takkan lihat lagi. Kaki-kakimu akan terbelenggu bumi, dirimu terperangkap sepi. Jatuh kau ke kedalaman, jatuh kau ke kegelapan."

Hungary tertawa keras.

Ia menertawakan dua hal; kalimat dukun barusan dan wajah dukun itu sendiri. Tawanya memenuhi ruangan sumpek yang kelam—ruangan yang terlalu kecil dan penuh dengan beragam jampi-jampi untuk menimbulkan gema. Wanita itu tertawa memegangi perutnya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ada beberapa hal yang aneh, ia berhenti sambil menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari. Ia berbalik, memandangi dua sosok lain di ruangan itu. Wajah dua pria di belakangnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa terhibur. Dua pasang mata cokelat dan merah memandangi Hungary seperti seakan-akan ia telah berubah menjadi sebentuk semut berukuran jumbo. Dukun keriput yang duduk bersila di depannya pun memandanginya dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata, "Ya ampun, zaman telah berubah."

"Tuan Austria? Prussia? A-ada apa?" Hungary menampakkan cengirannya yang masih belum hilang dan bertanya dengan bingung. Dalam keadaan dan plot yang benar, harusnya Prussia sudah ikut ngakak bersamanya sementara Austria memutar matanya tidak tertarik. _Harusnya._

"Kau ngerti kan apa arti kalimat dukun ini barusan?" Prussia bertanya balik, ia terdengar seperti habis menelan duri paus. Paus punya duri, kan?

"Hmpf! Tentu saja, bodoh." Hungary mengibaskan tangannya. Tapi kali ini Prussia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya tanpa mencemooh balik.

"Memang apa artinya?" Austria angkat bicara, wajahnya masih belum santai.

"Artinya, ini lelucon!" mendengar jawaban mantan istrinya Austria _facepalm._

"Hungary, kita harus segera temui Indonesia," Austria berkata, menatap lurus-lurus ke mata-mata milik Hungary.

Lalu berangkatlah mereka.

**((*****))**

Meskipun telah terhidang secangkir teh hangat untuknya dan sepiring penuh potongan cake sifon keju, Austria, yang biasanya kehilangan ketenangannya kalau sudah dihidangi kue, tidak merasakan nafsu makannya bangkit sedikit pun. Hungary dengan senang hati menikmati camilan yang disediakan Indonesia untuk tamu-tamunya, sementara Prussia sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil mengunyah dengan brutal.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" Indonesia bertanya, ia tampak santai dalam balutan boxer batik dan kaos bertuliskan 'I WUV BALI' putihnya.

"Ini, ini yang dikatakan dukun itu, kutulis soalnya takut lupa," Hungary menyodorkan secarik kertas lecek yang diambilnya dari saku. Austria dan Prussia menolak membawanya karena takut kertas itu membawa sial.

"Senja esok hari kau takkan lihat lagi. Kaki-kakimu akan terbelenggu bumi, dirimu terperangkap sepi. Jatuh kau ke kedalaman, jatuh kau ke kegelapan?" Indonesia mengernyit.

"Kami tidak yakin... tapi bukankah itu ramalan yang buruk, Indo?" Prussia bertanya dengan mulutnya yang dipenuhi cake. Serpihan-serpihan yang muncrat memberi rezeki tersendiri untuk semut-semut di lantai.

"Memang benar... ini..." Indonesia, anehnya, tampak tenang-tenang saja meskipun wajahnya serius.

"Berarti Hungary akan mati, bukan?" Austria menyerobot. Teh di depannya sudah tak lagi hangat. Seekor semut sedang diam-diam memanjat untuk merasakan manisnya teh itu.

"..." untuk beberapa saat Indonesia menengadah ke langit-langit rumah joglonya, kemudian menatap Austria dengan mata-mata hitamnya. "Kurasa iya."

"Untuk apa jeda yang tadi itu?" sembur Prussia.

"Eh? Aku tentu saja memikirkan akibat yang akan kudapat kalau aku jawab iya. Tapi setelah kulihat Hungary tidak membawa wajannya, kusimpulkan aku dan rumah joglo baruku akan baik-baik saja," _oh, pantas rumah ini baunya seperti kayu baru..._ batin tiga orang lain yang berstatus tamu itu.

"Jadi... aku positif bakal mati besok?" Hungary bertanya, tehnya sudah habis.

Sebelum Indonesia bisa menjawab, Prussia memukul meja, "KITA ADAKAN WORLD CONFERENCE SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Waduh, jasku masih di tempat _laundry_..." gumam Indonesia sambil menggaruk pipi.

**((*************))**

Atas permintaan Prussia—tidak peduli ia sudah tidak ada di ATLAS modern manapun juga—World Conference yang kesekian kalinya langsung diadakan malam itu juga di sebuah hotel elit di Kota Semarang (kebetulan Indonesia sedang berada di rumahnya yang ada di Semarang). Entah bagaimana caranya, sebagian besar negara bisa tiba di sana dengan kondisi yang berbagai macam. Hampir lebih dari separuh tamu sedang mengalami _jet lag_ dan dilanda rasa sebal. Yang paling mudah dilanda dua hal ini adalah England, tentu saja, dengan sifat tsunderenya yang _infamous_.

"Yooo~ Iggy! Wajahmu mirip ayah muda yang baru saja berhasil mengganti popok anaknya dan ternyata anakmu itu belum selesai pup!" teriak America, di tangannya tergenggam soda dan hamburger yang dibelinya di McD terdekat.

"_Ugh, shut it, bloody idiot,_" England makin membenamkan dirinya ke sofa lobby hotel yang empuk. Ia memijat-mijat celah di antara alis-alis luar biasa(tebal)nya.

"_Bonsoir,_ tuan-tuan. Ehm, tuan yang di sana itu, tolong jaga mulutmu atau aku akan membungkammu dengan sebuah ciuman~" France berjalan mendekat sambil mengibaskan rambut keemasannya dan meniupkan ciuman pada England yang makin pucat wajahnya (meskipun begitu, ia masih menyempatkan diri menepis ciuman imajiner yang melayang-layang ke arahnya itu). Tapi diam-diam ia dan semua orang bersyukur pria itu berpakaian lengkap, bukannya hadir hanya dengan sebuah mawar di selangkangan yang tak cukup besar untuk menutup bagian yang perlu.

"Heeei, permisiii tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyoya. Kita akan segera mulai acaranya~ mohon masuk ke ruangan ya~" Indonesia menepukkan kedua tangannya sambil mengarahkan para negara ke sebuah ruangan luas yang elegan.

England cukup lega mendapati kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Japan dan Spain. Setidaknya bukan America atau France atau Sealand (untuk apa bocah itu ada di sini?) yang pastinya akan menambah pening. Dengan lemah ia berjalan mendekati kursinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi itu.

"England-san, saya baru saja menerima obat ini dari Indonesia. Cukup membantu menghilangkan rasa pusing dan mual," Japan menyodorkan sebungkus obat yang langsung diterima England.

Kali ini meja dan kursi ditata membentuk U, di tengah terdapat empat kursi yang masih kosong. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang belum masuk ke ruangan, Indonesia menutup pintu dan berjalan ke tengah susunan meja, diikuti Austria, Prussia, dan Hungary. Indonesia tidak ikut duduk, ia berdiri sambil mendengarkan bisik-bisik para tamunya. Terdengar celoteh Poland (yang pasti datang hanya karena Lithuania memberitahunya) di sebelah kiri, "_Like_, apa sih, tujuan acara ini? _Like_, ini kan mendadak banget?"

"Ehm. Baiklah. Selamat malam para hadirin yang terhormat. Senang sekali saya bisa berdiri di sini sebagai tuan rumah World Conference yang saya tidak yakin telah dilaksanakan berapa kali—"

"Indo! Kalau tak niat, tak usahlah kau sapa kami!" Malaysia sewot, mengibas-ngibaskan _flyer_ _magic jar_ yang dibawa-bawanya. Entah dapat darimana, Indonesia tidak peduli.

"Iya deh, iya. Maaf, jadi nggak enak nih," cibir Indonesia sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi, seperti yang sudah tercantum di email yang saya kirim ke anda sekalian..."

"Kau kirim email, ve~? _Doitsu_ lupa membayar tagihan internetnya, jadi—" terdengar suara Italy yang mulutnya dibungkam.

"...hari ini kita akan membahas tentang ramalan seorang dukun tentang masa depan Hungary."

"Kedengarannya tidak penting," Belarus berkomentar, tangan sudah menumpu dagu tanda bosan. Indonesia cuma tersenyum, bersyukur wanita itu datang tanpa noda darah di bajunya.

"Kronologinya akan disampaikan oleh Austria karena aku ingin pipis. Terima kasih," Indonesia menunduk sedikit, menyerahkan mikrofon ke Austria yang kebingungan dan ngibrit lari keluar.

Berdehem, Austria membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan Mariazell bergoyang sedikit. "Selanjutnya saya akan menyampaikan kronologi ramalan ini seperti yang telah Indonesia katakan. Diawali dengan kebosanan Prussia—"

"Tentu saja bosan kalau uke dia macam Austria," cibir Romano, meskipun tidak ada hubungannya juga dengannya.

"Prussia lebih puas ketika aku jadi semenya, _da?_" Russia tersenyum sumringah, membuat Belarus melotot dan Prussia yang protes.

Austria berusaha menahan kemaluannya (?) er, mungkin lebih tepat kemarahannya dan hawa panas yang merambat dari dada ke wajahnya. "Ia memutuskan untuk cari sensasi dan mengganggu ketenangan dunia ini—"

"Kau sendiri yang menolak _foreplay_ menggunakan _whipped cream_," kali ini Prussia yang mencibir dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras.

"Apa kau bilang?" Hungary di samping pria albino itu langsung mengeluarkan antena yaoi-nya yang tersembunyi. Sepertinya ia tadi tidak dengar perkataan Romano dan Russia karena sibuk memandangi Greece yang terang-terangan bilang pada Turkey kalau Japan miliknya.

"Ehm," kali ini wajah sang aristokrat sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan semu merahnya. "Jadi Prussia menekan nomor random di ponselnya dan berhasil membangunkan Indonesia di suatu tengah malam. Setelah basa-basi Prussia menyampaikan maksudnya menelepon. Indonesia memberinya ide tentang pergi ke dukun untuk meramal masa depan. Dengan keidiotan dan sifat menyebalkannya Prussia menarik saya dan Hungary yang, dengan sangat disayangkan, juga sedang menganggur untuk ikut."

"Sebentar, Austria. Bagaimana kau bisa hafal semuanya? Bukankah ini ide Prussia?" Finland yang sedari tadi penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Waktu aku menelepon Indonesia kami baru saja..." Prussia nyengir dan mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang berbahaya hanya untuk dipotong oleh seseorang yang menggebrak meja.

"Woooooi! Kenapa lama-lama kau malah curhat tentang hubunganmu dengan Austria, sih? Apa hubungannya dengan kami?" England yang sudah kembali sehat dan bugar memotong perkataan sesama mantan bajak lautnya dan Spain itu.

"Ooh, England, England. Kau iri dengan _my awesome five meters_ karena kau uke, kan?" Prussia menampakkan cengiran jahatnya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"A-AP— _YOU BLOODY WANKER!_"

"_C'est la vie, c'est la vie, mon Angleterre~_" France mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum prihatin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, England-_konoyaro_ itu uke?" Sealand muncul dari bawah meja bersama Latvia yang sedang berusaha keras untuk menjauhi Russia.

"Hahahaha! Tentu saja uke! Big Ben kan tidak lebih tinggi dari Patung Liberty! Eh, uke itu apa?" America tidak sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu.

"Benarkah?" Seychelles tiba-tiba tertarik.

Japan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Greece, "Ah, anu, America-san, saya bisa menjelaskan... uke itu..."

"Japan! Buat topik sendiri, dong!" Switzerland sewot.

"_Hyung,_ tahu tidak, bahkan kau itu diciptakan di Korea, da ze!" Korea mentoel-toel China yang sedang makan dim sum di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau?" Kumajirou mendongak ke arah Canada yang memangkunya.

"Kuniaki, ini aku, Canada..."

"Russia-chan, kakak bawa susu untukmu~"

"DIAAAAAAM!"

Yak, kalimat langsung terakhir pastilah Germany yang meneriakkannya. Kemudian ia mengulangi rentetan kalimat yang pernah ia katakan di World Conference dalam episode 1 anime Hetalia. Bla bla bla. Namun kali ini Italy tidak pamer kelek untuk meneriakkan nama makanan favoritnya, ia sedang sibuk dengan seekor kucing yang entah muncul dari mana bersama Liechtenstein.

"_Vesica urinaria_ku telah kosooong!" pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok Indonesia dengan wajah lega habis pipis. "Sampai mana kalian?"

"Masuklah, Indonesia. Kita teruskan rapatnya." Austria berkata, telinganya nyut-nyutan.

"Hooh. Ramai sekali, ya..." Indonesia bergumam, wajahnya tampak bahagia sampai matanya bertemu dengan Netherlands. "Apa liat-liat?" semburnya.

"Risleting celanamu..." Netherlands menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Indonesia untuk memperkuat perkataannya.

"Heh?"

"Oi, oi, kenapa acaranya jadi menyimpang begini, sih?" Cuba berkomentar dari kursinya.

Setelah Indonesia berhasil mengembalikan ketenangannya, ia kembali berdiri di tengah ruangan dan berdehem, "Jadi, sampai mana tadi?"

"Sampai Prussia menyeretku dan Hungary ke Indonesia," jawab Austria.

"Ohh, oke, oke. Jadi... Prussia, Austria, dan Hungary pergi ke dukun pagi ini. Austria dan Prussia mendapatkan ramalan yang tidak terlalu penting... tapi yang didapat Hungary..." suara Indonesia mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"SANGAT BURUK!" teriak Prussia keras. "Dukunnya bilang Hungary akan mati sebelum senja besok!"

Reaksi para negara yang hadir berbeda-beda, meskipun kebanyakan berwajah bosan. Negara-negara sesama wanita (kecuali Belarus) memekik khawatir, Italy merengek sambil memeluk lengan Germany, dan Rusia tersenyum lebar sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang rencana ekspansi ke Eropa Tengah.

"Apa kau yakin ini ramalan, bukannya kutukan?" Norway, meskipun matanya jelas-jelas tidak menampakkan apapun selain ketidaktertarikan, dengan sangat mengejutkan angkat suara.

Indonesia menggeleng. "Meskipun Mbah Dukun bisa melakukan dua-duanya, kalau nggak diminta mengutuk juga dia nggak akan melakukannya. Austria bilang mereka cuma minta ramalan, kok. Soalnya kalau sekalian minta kutukan bayarnya nggak hanya sepuluh ribu per orang."

"Atau jangan-jangan otak Austria waktu itu sedang eror sehingga kemampuan berbahasa Indonesianya nggak berfungsi dengan baik...? Mungkin aja terjadi kesalahpahaman," Hong Kong nimbrung dari tempat duduknya di antara Taiwan dan Thailand.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke Austria, banyak yang menyipitkan mata dengan curiga. Yang jadi subjek perlakuan itu langsung berwajah tak terima. "Kubilang pada dukun itu kalau kami minta diramal!"

"Huweeeee berarti Hungary-_neechan_ benar akan mati, veeee?" Italy sudah menangis hebat, Germany di sebelahnya terpaksa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan canggung.

"M-memangnya krisis ekonomi di Hungaria sudah sangat parah sampai-sampai mengancam nyawa Hungary-san...?" Japan ikut menyuarakan pikirannya. Sayang sekali kalau Hungary harus mati. Ia akan kehilangan teman yang bisa diajak _sharing_ tentang yaoi... sekaligus kehilangan _co-admin_ forum yaoinya.

"Apa banyak teroris di Hungaria?"

"Apa kau kekurangan suplai yaoi?"

"Aku harus secepatnya mempersiapkan ekspansi ke Hungaria, _da_?"

"SUDAH CUKUUUUP!" teriak Prussia lagi, kali ini histeris dan untuk sesaat orang-orang akhirnya mengerti kenapa Germany juga hobi berteriak seperti itu. "Harusnya kalian mendiskusikan cara mencegah Hungary mati, oi!"

"Memangnya sudah pasti ramalan itu tepat?" Denmark bertanya.

"Jangan meremehkan kehebatan dukun Indonesia, Tuan..." Indonesia berkata dengan wajah serius. "Mau coba menyantet orang? Atau susuk?"

"Eeeh... enggak, makasih..." Denmark menggeleng.

"Beg'tul'h n'gara y'ng punya film hor'r p'ling 'gak w'ras..." gumam Sweden seperti orang sariawan akut.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalian sadar tidak kalau dari tadi Hungary itu santai-santai saja?" England menunjuk-nunjuk wanita yang ada di tengah ruangan itu.

Kali ini semua orang kecuali Indonesia melotot ke Hungary. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tenang seperti biasanya, melipat tangan di atas pahanya. "Eh... aku tidak keberatan mati sekarang, kook~"

"APAAA?"

"Sungguh~! Kalian boleh lakukan apa saja setelah aku mati... tapi tolong buat rakyatku bahagia, ya~!" Hungary menarik sapu tangan dari kantong bajunya dan mengelap ujung-ujung matanya.

"K-kau serius Hungary?" pekik Prussia, mengguncang bahunya panik dan tidak percaya.

Hungary mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi kalau boleh... aku ingin minta satu lagi permintaan terakhir..."

Tanpa disadari, ruangan rapat it telah diliputi keheningan yang suram, sebagian besar negara mulai memasang wajah simpati.

"Apa itu, Hungary?" tanya Austria, wajahnya sedih.

"Tapi apakah yang lain setuju?" tanya Hungary balik sambil melarikan pandangannya ke seluruh negara yang duduk mengelilinginya.

"Yaah, nggak masalah, sih..." ujar England, diikuti anggukan dari negara-negara lain.

"Iya! Apa sih, yang nggak bisa _hero_ sepertiku lakukan?"

"Semua setuju?" tanya Hungary lagi, penuh harap.

"Iya..." jawab beberapa negara bersamaan. Korea hanya mengacungkan jempolnya yang diplester.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Hungary tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum biasanya. Senyumnya kali ini membuat beberapa negara yang mengenalnya dengan baik langsung menyesali keputusan mereka. Beberapa negara yang sensitif seperti Finland juga berpikiran sama.

"Wah... ini nggak bagus..." gumam Greece, yang anehnya tidak tidur sama sekali.

**((*************))**

"A-aku... aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Alfred! Jangan pergi dari sini!" seorang pria bermata hijau emerald memandang lelaki yang berdiri di samping seekor kuda cokelat. Terlihat kantong-kantong perbekalan dikaitkan ke sisi-sisi tubuh kuda, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bahwa si penunggang akan pergi jauh... bahkan mungkin tak kembali.

"Benar, Alfred.Aku dan Arthur takkan pernah bisa lagi bernafas dengan cara yang sama jika kau tak ada di sini..." kali ini seorang lelaki berambut keemasan yang tumbuh sampai ke bahunya berkata, merangkul Arthur dalam lengan-lengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Arthur, Francis. Tapi ini adalah tugasku untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Kupikir kalian berdua akan lebih bahagia tanpaku. _I know that three is a crowd,_" Alfred berkata dengan tegas, namun ada secercah keraguan dan rasa sakit dalam suaranya.

"Tidak, Alfred! Aku... aku mencintaimu dan Francis!" teriak Arthur, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Francis, namun matanya tetap terkunci pada punggung Alfred yang lebar.

"Alfred, bukankah kita telah berjanji untuk membuat Arthur bahagia?" tanya Francis. "Apa kau lupa dengan janji itu?"

Bahu Alfred menegang, kemudian ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tali pengikat pada kuda yang hendak dinaikinya. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan musim gugur yang kemerahan ketika ia berbalik. "Aku tidak lupa."

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi kemerahan Arthur, dan ia berlari ke arah Alfred. "Aku mencintaimu, Alfred," katanya, memeluk leher Alfred.

Francis mendekat dengan wajah mengerti dan ikut merangkul Alfred. Kemudian Arthur mundur sedikit, melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Alfred dan meraih tangannya juga milik Francis. "Kita bertiga akan selalu bersama, selamanya."

Malam itu langit penuh bintang, tidak mendung seperti langit musim gugur biasanya. Di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana, tampak salah satu lampu kamarnya masih menyala.

Jika seseorang kebetulan lewat, dalam jarak setengah meter ia pasti akan bisa mendengar suara-suara yang dibuat oleh tiga orang pria di dalam kamar itu.

"Ah, A-Al! Jangan...! Ah, Francis!" Arthur mend—

"APA-APAAN INI!" England membanting buku setebal tiga puluh halaman yang dibacanya ke atas meja dengan sekuat tenaga, wajahnya merah karena banyak alasan. Pertama, ia marah. Kedua, ia malu. Ketiga, ia malu membaca apa yang baru dibacanya. Keempat, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hungary bagikan padanya, America, dan France.

"Itu naskah untuk mini drama yang akan FrUSUK bintangi, England," jawab Hungary, tersenyum manis sambil memainkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti stoking jala di tangannya. "Apa kau sudah hafal bagianmu?"

"SIAPA YANG SETUJU TENTANG INI, HAH? Lagian apa itu FrUSUK?" teriak England lagi.

"Wow, Iggy! Tidakkah kau lihat ini? Aku akan menyelamatkan dunia! Tapi tidak jadi gara-gara kau yang cengeng dan France bodoh itu," teriak Alfred senang sambil melambai-lambaikan buku naskahnya sendiri.

"_Mon Dieu,_ aku tidak tahu kalau England itu—" France tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena naskah England sudah mendarat di wajahnya.

"A-anu... Hungary-san... ap-apa saya benar-benar harus memakai k-kostum ini?" Japan muncul dari sebuah ruangan yang sudah diberi label '_Wardrobe_' dengan pakaian _maid_ lolita yang sepertinya kekurangan bahan namun kelebihan renda. Japan sedang berusaha keras menarik turun roknya yang jatuh jauh di atas lututnya dan lebih dekat dengan garis pakaian dalamnya dengan wajah semerah tomat-tomat di kebun Spain.

Semua orang yang ada kecuali Hungary melongo. "Ah, Japan, teman terbaikku~! Tentu saja, kau sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu~! Tinggal pakai telinga kucingnya, ya! Kenapa harus malu pakai baju yang _dibuat_ di negaramu sendiri?" kata Hungary senang sambil menekan hidungnya dengan tisu yang mulai merah.

Hungary tengah memasangkan bando bertelinga kucing ke kepala Japan yang terus-terusan berusaha menutup tubuhnya dengan sesuatu ketika pintu ruangan _wardrobe _terbanting terbuka. Turkey muncul dengan ekspresi yang tidak jelas karena topengnya.

"Hoi! Hungary! Kenapa Greece mendapat bagian dalam acara pemotretan bersama Japan sementara aku tidak?" teriaknya marah-marah.

Hungary berbalik untuk menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hm... mungkin karena kau punya kumis?"

"Tapi cowok berkumis kan macho!"

"Kalau kau macho, kau cocoknya bergabung dengan Cuba membangun properti panggung," terdengar suara Greece dari kamar wardrobe, dan tak lama ia keluar hanya dengan celana selutut bermotif macan tutul dan bando telinga kucing yang _matching_. Oh, ada buntutnya juga ternyata!

Japan buru-buru menyodorkan tisu ke Hungary dan menjejalkan dua ke hidungnya sendiri sebelum deras mimisan mereka mengotori lantai berkarpet. Ia ingat Indonesia yang berpesan kalau ruangan make up ini pernah dipakai Sjahrini sebelum konser. Dan kata Indonesia, "Itu sesuatu banget, Sjahrini pakai ruangan ini, alhamdulillah, ya."

"_Aruhamudurirahu_?" gumam Japan pelan berusaha mengulang kata-kata Indonesia.

"Hungary, aku maunya baju kucing, bukan macan tutul..." protes Greece ketika ia sudah berhasil mendorong Turkey keluar ruangan.

"Ah, aaah... Greece, Greece, kawanku... bukankah macan tutul dan kucing itu satu famili? Sama-sama _Felix_ sesuatu, kan?" Hungary berusaha menghiburnya. Ia tidak mau Greece melepas kostumnya, dan pemotretran bertema 'Lazy Half-Naked Cheetah x Cute Maid Lolita Kitten' yang sudah diimpikannya selama berjuta-juta tahun gagal (tidak peduli betapa maksa judulnya). "Lihat, Japan sudah menggantikanmu untuk jadi kucing~"

Greece baru saja hendak melompat ke Japan dan mungkin berguling-guling bersamanya atau menarik roknya ke atas saking ia tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa Japan tampak begitu _kyut_ dan menggugah selera ketika Indonesia masuk ke kamar dengan beskap dan blangkon.

"Hunga! Yang bener nih gue harus main dalam satu film sama Netherlands? Duh, kenapa juga lo ngangkat tema zaman Cornelis de Houtman dateng, sih? Itu kan kuno banget!" yak, tak perlu bingung, ini memang Indonesia yang itu. Ia bisa berubah logat sesukanya karena Indonesia punya banyak kebudayaan. Dan kebetulan saja ia habis ngobrol dengan Jakarta tentang Sungai Ciliwung yang namanya hendak diganti dengan Got Raksasa Ciliwung oleh Ormas Pecinta Sungai.

"Eh, kukira dengan mengangkat kembali tema yang terpatri di masa lalu dan kehidupanmu, kamu bakal lebih bisa mendalaminya, Indonesia... bukankah begitu? Kamu tampak tampan dalam pakaian itu, sungguh..." Hungary tersenyum lebar.

"Ya ampun, gue bener-bener enggak ngerti elo, Hung. Gue tebak ini naskahnya pasti cuma semacem _makeshift_ dari fanfiksi elo di inet, kan? Tau nggak, dengan main di film ini, gue sama aja secara blak-blakan ngumumin apa yang pernah terjadi antara gue dan Nether—ups!"

Hungary nyengir selebar piring. "Jadi benar ada apa-apa di antara kalian waktu itu, ya? Ayo cerita," Hungary mengeluarkan notes kecil dan pensil entah dari mana.

"Eh-e-e-eh! Enggak! Kami udah mantan! Eh-oemji, gue ngomong apa, sih?" setelah itu Indonesia kabur. Hungary hanya menghela nafas sambil bilang, "Sayang sekali..."

**((*************))**

Liechtenstein menghela nafas panjang setelah ia selesai membaca sebuah buku tipis yang dijilid berjudulkan 'Charity and Farewell Program for Hungary' yang pastinya dimiliki semua nation yang menghadiri World Conference beberapa jam lalu. Gadis itu tengah duduk di atas kasurnya di dalam kamar hotel, Seychelles yang merupakan teman sekamarnya sedang melakukan tugasnya berdasarkan buku yang dibagikan Indonesia dan Hungary di akhir acara tersebut. Mata-mata hijau gadis itu menatap jam di meja. Ia sudah diberi waktu tidur selama sepuluh jam sebelum bagiannya dimulai. Tapi ia malah membaca ulang bukunya langsung ke bagian isi:

**Program Sesi I**

**1 Januari 20xx pukul 20.00-24.00 WIB**

**Semua Program di Bawah ini Disutradarai dan Disusun oleh Hungary  
**

1. FrUSUK mini drama: I Can't Live Without the Two of You

Penanggung jawab: Seychelles

2. GiriPan photo session: Lazy Half-Naked Cheetah x Cute Maid Lolita Kitten

Penanggung jawab: Taiwan

3. NetherIndo: Ketika Kulihat Kau di Laut Bebas

Penanggung jawab: Belgium

4. KorChuHongJap photo session: Brother Complex

Penanggung jawab: Taiwan dan Vietnam

5. SuFin dan DenNor mini drama: Husbands and Their Wives

Penanggung jawab: Iceland (?)

**Program Sesi II**

**2 Januari 20xx pukul 05.00-17.00 WIB**

**Semua Program di Bawah ini Disutradarai dan Disusun oleh Hungary  
**

1. Franada interview: We Speak French, the Language of Romance

Penanggung jawab: Ukraine

2. Ameripan mini drama: Pr0nz Party

Penanggung jawab: Vietnam

3. SwissAus photo session: Our Childhood

Penanggung jawab: Liechtenstein

4. RusPrus dan RoChu mini drama: Chinese or Prussian?

Penanggung jawab: Ukraine dan Belarus

5. RusPrus special short drama: Sunflowers

Penanggung jawab: Belarus

6. SpaMano mini drama: Ti Amo, Bastardo!

Pananggung jawab: Belgium

7. GerIta mini drama: Se Dovessi Rinascre (Jika Aku Dilahirkan Kembali)

Penanggung jawab: Hungary

8. UKJap mini drama: When I Say I Want to be Friends, I Want to be More than That

Penanggung jawab: Hungary

9. SeaLat photo session: Shota Friends!

Penanggung jawab: Monaco

10. EstoLietLatvi interview: The Noises in Mr. Russia's Room

Penanggung jawab: Belarus

11. PoLiet mini drama: I love you, like, not a friendly kinda love!

Penanggung jawab: Hungary

12. Everyone x Everyone mini drama: Gay Invasion

Penanggung jawab: semua

Liechtenstein mengernyit ketika mata-matanya telah sampai pada ujung halaman. Ia tidak percaya bahwa semua orang setuju untuk ini—yah, sebenarnya Hungary pakai trik licik supaya semua setuju—dan ia jadi tidak bisa tidur karena gugup. Karena apa? Karena banyak hal. Ia sedih karena ramalan Hungary, tapi di sisi lain juga senang karena akhirnya mimpi Hungary sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya akan terwujud (ia juga bisa memperdalam ilmu yaoinya). Tapi ketika ia ingat bahwa Hungary akan mengandalkannya, Liechtenstein memaksa dirinya tidur sambil membayangkan OTPnya berpiknik di lembah pegunungan Alpen yang hijau.

**((*************))**

"Oi, Hungary..."

"Ya?"

Prussia bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya, memandangi Hungary yang kelihatan capek. Wanita itu harusnya bisa tidur sampai pukul lima, tapi ia malah sibuk mengedit hasil kerja kru fujoshi + Iceland hari ini. Ruangan khusus yang disediakan Indonesia untuk 'ruang kerja' sementara Hungary gelap, satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah nyala layar komputer-komputer dan laptop di depan wanita yang kelihatan persis seperti mangaka yang dikejar _deadline_. Kopi yang dibuatkan Thailand untuknya sudah dingin di sudut meja.

"Kau harusnya tidur, bodoh," ujar Prussia, melipat lengannya, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari konde rambut Hungary.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur, bodoh?" tanya Hungary, membenarkan letak kacamata komputernya yang bening sambil memberi efek slow motion pada adegan Netherlands and Indonesia bertemu kembali di sebuah lorong sebelum berpelukan.

Prussia menghela nafas. "Aku ini _awesome_, aku tidak butuh tidur," kata pria albino itu sambil mendekati teman masa kecilnya. "Kau, di lain pihak..."

"Heh. Aku kenapa?" tanya Hungary lagi, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau akan mati besok... _No offense, dude_, tapi... setidaknya istirahatlah. Masih ada tiga jam sebelum subuh," Prussia menepuk bahu Hungary yang otot-ototnya pegal.

Akhirnya Hungary menghentikan aktivitasnya. Setelah menyimpan file di sana-sini, ia memandangi Prussia yang masih memegangi bahunya dan tersenyum capek. "_Danke_, Prussia. Kupikir aku akan membuat tubuhku sangat lelah sampai tidak kuat lagi, sehingga nanti aku mati dengan mudah, tapi kupikir lagi itu bodoh, ya?"

"Yep, berterima kasihlah pada diriku yang _awesome_!" Prussia tersenyum sombong.

Hungary berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium pipi pria itu. "Prussia yang awesome dan bodoh, terima kasih banyak." Hungary tertawa lalu nyelonong pergi.

"Bodohnya tidak perlu!" teriak Prussia, namun ia tersenyum.

**((*************))**

Italy mencabuti gulma yang tumbuh di sekitar taman tempat bunga-bunga matahari tumbuh guna menyiapkan lokasi syuting selanjutnya sambil bersenandung pelan. Germany yang sedang mengecek apa semuanya sudah beres berjongkok di samping nation berambut cokelat kemerahan itu dan menghela nafas.

"Ve~! Germany, sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" pria lembut itu tersenyum sambil memainkan bunga rumput liar di tangannya.

"Ya. Yang lain sudah beres, tinggal bagianmu saja," jawab Germany, memandangi keranjang anyaman yang dipenuhi gulma.

"Ve! Aku terlalu banyak bersenandung! Sebentar lagi, Germany!" Italy langsung tampak panik dan buru-buru mempercepat gerakannya. Germany hanya tersenyum sambil membaca ulang catatannya dan menambahkan tanda centang di kolom 'Pembersihan (Italy)'.

"Aku tidak percaya Hungary-neechan benar akan meninggal hari ini..." gumam Italy lirih, wajahnya sedih.

"Memang sulit dipercaya... tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dunia memang tidak bisa diprediksi," Germany menengadah ke langit yang cerah di atasnya.

"Makanya, aku akan berusaha keras nanti! Ayo semangat di bagian kita nanti, Germany!" Italy mengepalkan tangannya. Germany mengangguk.

"Oi, Germany! Italy! Lihat France tidak?" tiba-tiba muncul England dengan cangkul yang berlumuran tanah.

"Ve~ tidak lihat..." Italy menggeleng.

"Cih, oke kalau begitu. Dah!" England melambai lalu pergi.

"Untuk apa dia bawa-bawa cangkul?" gumam Germany, tidak yakin kalau England punya tugas menggali sesuatu di agendanya untuk hari itu.

**((*************))**

"Hei, Romano! Ayo katakan!" bisik Belgium dari tempatnya duduk di belakang kamera. Mini drama bagiannya baru berjalan seperempat dan Romano sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak mau lagi berakting.

Romano mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak percaya ia benar-benar harus melakukan ini! Meskipun Hungary sudah memberinya plot yang paling mudah—ia hanya perlu memperlakukan Spain seperti biasanya, marah-marah seperti biasanya, dan memukulnya seperti biasanya—ia tetap tidak mau mengucapkannya pada Spain! _"O-oi, Spain, m-maukah kau tidur denganku malam ini?"_ yak, Romano sangat tidak akan mengucapkannya meskipun hanya untuk akting!

"Romano?" Spain hendak menyentuh pipi pria di depannya, tapi ditepis dengan kasar.

"Aargh! Ini bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" teriak Romano marah, kemudian ia berlari keluar ruangan.

"_Fratello_!" seru Italy, namun Romano tidak berhenti. Spain langsung mengejarnya.

"H-Hungary, bagaimana ini?" Belgium panik sambil memandangi Hungary yang agak syok.

"Tidak apa-apa! Cepat rekam mereka! Kejaaaaar!"

Romano terus berlari tanpa arah. Pokoknya ia tidak mau! Oke, mungkin ia sedikit peduli pada Hungary karena ia akan mati, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau berakting begitu dengan Spain. Menurutnya semua orang tampak bodoh dengan akting mereka. Tapi... tapi... Spain tadi tampak sangat tampan karena rambutnya yang sedikit ditata ulang oleh kru make up dan jantung Romano mulai bertingkah. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bisa-bisa kalau ia mengucapkan bagiannya tadi, ia bakal kelihatan jelas kalau...

"CHIGIIIIIIIII!" Romano terjembab ke dalam sebuah lubang sempit sedalam dua meter. Kepalanya terbentur tembok lubang cukup keras, dan seketika ia merasa pusing hebat. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Romano berharap semua yang dilakukan Spain bukan cuma akting.

**((*************))**

"Halo, Cuba? Lihat Romano nggak?" Seychelles berbicara dengan ponselnya, menggigit kuku. Ia kemudian mencoret nama Cuba di kertasnya.

Hungary sudah membiarkan Belgium, Spain, Indonesia mencari Romano. Semua orang menyarankan bahwa sebaiknya syuting tetap dilanjutkan (bukan karena mereka bersemangat, tapi karena mereka ingin ini cepat selesai dan istirahat). Seychelles ditugasi menghubungi nation-nation yang tersebar di kota untuk bertanya-tanya, sementara Hungary sedang berkonsentrasi dengan mini drama GerIta di hadapannya.

Hilangnya Romano sudah hal biasa, dan semua orang tidak terlalu berpikir keras tentang itu. Malahan, dengan hilangnya kakak dari si kembar Italia, Italy yang harus berakting sedih di dramanya jadi lebih bisa mendalami peran. Namun di sisi lain Germany agak kesulitan memerankan dirinya yang harus jadi 'versi dewasa Holy Roman Empire' dan berakting lupa ingatan.

Sampai pada akhirnya jadwal sudah memasuki sesi terakhir di mana semua nation pria harus berpartisipasi dan Romano belum juga ditemukan, orang-orang mulai gempar. Dua jam lagi senja... lalu Hungary...

"Veeeee Romanoooo!" Italy menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Germany yang masih memakai kostum Holy Roman Empire. "Bagaimana kalau ia dberi tomat beracun oleh nenek sihir, veee?"

"Tenang saja, Italy! Yang ada itu hanya apel beracun! Oh ya, ada yang sudah nonton Snow Man and The Huntsman?" America malah mempromosikan film Hollywood terbarunya.

Hungary yang sedari tadi duduk sambil berpikir akhirnya angkat suara. "Prussia! Ayo kita susul Spain!"

"Heh? Kau di sini saja! Biar aku dan Bocchan yang susul!"

"Tidak bisa! Romano hilang gara-gara aku!"

"Tapi sebentar lagi senja! Kita tidak tahu kapan kau—"

Hungary tidak mendengarkan dan berlari hendak keluar ruangan. Tapi lengannya dicengkram Switzerland yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kita tunggu setegah jam, kalau masih tidak ada kabar, kita telepon polisi dan kau boleh ikut mencari."

Sealand dan Latvia berjalan di taman gedung tempat para nation berkumpul sambil mendiskusikan menghilangnya Romano, tapi topik cepat berganti ke aplikasi baru Skypee. "Eh, Lat, toilet dimana ya?"

"Wah, sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke gedung utama. Mungkin di gedung itu ada?"

"Gedung belum jadi begitu, kok! Lihat, tanah disekitarnya masih belum ditanami rumput..."

"Pipis di semak-semak saja?"

"Masalahnya aku enggak mau pipis..."

"Di lubang itu saja!"

**((*************))**

"Sudah setengah jam. Aku pergi!" Hungary bangkit dari kursinya, dan Switzerland bergeser dari posisinya untuk membiarkan wanita itu lewat. Tapi ketika tangan Hungary sudah terulur untuk membuka pintu, ponsel seseorang berbunyi.

"Ada apa?" England berbicara pada orang yang meneleponnya. Sesaat wajahnya sebal, tapi kemudian ia tampak terkejut. "Romano ketemu!"

Italy langsung berhenti menangis dan semua orang mulai memerhatikan pria Inggris itu dengan saksama. Wajah England tampak gugup waktu ia memutus teleponnya. "R-Romano terjatuh ke dalam lubah galian di dekat gedung utara yang belum selesai dibangun..."

"Seseorang telepon Spain! Ada yang punya kotak P3K? Tangga juga!" seru Hungary.

Ketika semua orang tengah bergegas keluar, Germany memandangi England yang tampak tidak nyaman di sofanya. Setelah semua orang pergi, ia bertanya, "Kau kan yang menggali lubang itu?"

England terkesiap, kemudian menunduk, "Aku tidak bermaksud memerangkapnya! Aku berniat mengerjai France!"

Germany menghela nafas. "Yah, sebaiknya nanti kau minta maaf. Berdoa saja Romano tidak apa-apa."

**((*************))**

"ROMANO!" Spain berteriak sambil menerobos nation-nation yang berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan Romano.

"S-Spain... b-bastard..." Romano sudah berwajah hendak menangis ketika Spain mendekatinya. Merasa mengganggu, Lithuania dan Finland yang baru selesai membalut luka-luka Romano beranjak pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Spain berlutut di depan Romano, mengelus kepala dan pipi kakak laki-laki Feliciano itu. Setelah melihat Romano mengangguk, Spain mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan hati-hati namun tulus. "Syukurlah, Romano..."

Dua pria itu berpelukan di bawah cahaya oranye langit senja, dan semua orang tersenyum lega. Japan merasa sangat terharu sampai ia harus membuang ingusnya dua kali.

"SIAPA YANG MEREKAM ITU TADI?" teriak Hungary keras, mengagetkan semua orang. Tampak wajahnya yang berapi-api. "BELGI? KAU DAPAT KAN?"

"E-eh... Maaf Hunga~ tadi kameranya kehabisan baterai di tengah jalan... habis aku merekam semua yang dilakukan Spain, sih~" Belgium menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-AP—" Hungary langsung tampak kuyu mengetahui nasib buruknya. "P-padahal... yang tadi itu..."

"Hungary, nih..." Poland secara mengejutkan menyodorkan sebuah handycam pada Hungary yang sesenggukan di rumput. "Kurekam, soalnya disuruh Liet..."

"Hueeee Polaaaaaaaaand! Makasiiih!" Hungary langsung memeluk nation pecinta kuda poni itu.

Ketika pada akhirnya suasana damai sudah melayang-layang di udara sekitar para nation, Sealand yang baru selesai buang air besar muncul. "Lho, Hungary kok masih hidup? Ini kan sudah lewat senja..."

**((*************))**

"Mbah Dukun! Apa maksudnya ini?"

Prussia berteriak pada Mbah Dukun yang ada di proyektor ruangan rapat. Indonesia tidak hadri di ruangan karena ia mendampingi Mbah Dukun yang baru pertama kali pakai webcam dan Skypee.

"Ini Mbah, micnya dideketin mulut," samar-samar terdengar suara Indonesia yang membimbing si Mbah.

"Ooh... anak muda yang beruban, lama tidak ketemu..." si Mbah Dukun menyapa Prussia yang hampir mencak-mencak. "Apa kalian _ndak_ pernah nonton Narnio?"

"Hah?"

"Mbah, kita ini tanya kenapa Hungary nggak jadi mati seperti yang sudah Mbah ramalkan! Jangan OOT, dong!" protes Romano.

"Sabar, nak, sabar... Saya _ndak_ ngomong kalau Mbaknya itu akan mati... ramalan saya kan cuma 'Senja esok hari kau takkan lihat lagi. Kaki-kakimu akan terbelenggu bumi, dirimu terperangkap sepi. Jatuh kau ke kedalaman, jatuh kau ke kegelapan'... ndak ada kata-kata mati..."

"Bukannya ada pesan tersirat di dalamnya?" tanya Norway.

"_Ndak_ ada," jawab si Mbah.

"Terus arti dari ramalan itu apa?" tanya Lithuania.

"Mbaknya bakal jatuh ke lubang..."

...

...

...

"Dafuq! #$%^&*!" (ini England dan Romano).

"T-tapi, Mbah! Yang jatuh ke lubang bukan Hungary, tapi Romano!" Spain angkat tangan untuk cari pencerahan.

"Di film Narnio kan juga ada cara mematahkan sebuah ramalan... nah yang bisa mematahkan ramalan buat Mbaknya ya Masnya itu... pokoknya kalau ada yang tidak menuruti perintah Mbaknya hari itu, maka dialah yang akan menggantikan Mbaknya jatuh ke lubang..."

...

...

...

"..." (England mulai berbusa).

"Mbah kok nggak bilang ke kita waktu itu?" Austria nimbrung juga akhirnya.

"Saya mau bilang, tapi kalian sudah terlanjur pergi..."

"Nah, oke deeeeh! Sekarang masalah beres, kan, kawan-kawan? Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati di perjalanan! Kalau ada sumur di ladang, boleh kita menumpang mandi! Babaaai!" Indonesia mendominasi layar dan dalam sekejap koneksi diputus.

Sayangnya, ketika sebagian besar nation sudah siap dengan senjata tajam untuk menyate Hungary, wanita itu sudah tinggal baunya saja.

**((*****E*N*D*!*****))**

**A/N: **AAH! Akhirnya selesai juga! Sumpah, nggak ada deh yang lebih telat dari ini! Ultah Hun itu 7 Juni, kan? Seminggu lebih baru selesai! Belum lagi draftnya dari kapan... OTLOTL. Okelah! Pokoknya saya nggak tahu kenapa ini jadi kek gini... maaf kalau ada bashing gak disengaja... saya gak benci siapapun, kok! But I just can't stand Malaysia and China, Idk why D: YEY GAJE! Bubbaaaiii~

**Say thanks to:**

Ladytron – Ghosts

L'Arc~en~Ciel – X X X

DOES – 修羅

**Reviews down here, ****ありがと****う****!**


End file.
